


Kitsune and Impossible Things

by NixKat



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Kitsune, Magic, Multi, Trickster Gods, Tricksters, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 15:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8538574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixKat/pseuds/NixKat
Summary: A freak accident leads to a young Naruto to be discovered by the kitsunes of Konoha's back woods.  The world of gods and tricksters is a dangerous one and Naruto has a lot to learn to if he wants to survive.





	1. A misplaced step

The backwoods of Konoha were filled with hidden booby traps to prevent enemies from sneaking into the village on the unwalled side. Naruto Uzumaki spent enough time in the woods training and generally avoiding the looks the other villagers gave him to know the precise location of of these traps. Not too long ago he had used his knowledge of the terrain and its traps to try to escape from some Waterfall kunoichi. Naruto gave it another week or so before the layout of the traps were switched for the fall. The young ninja in training wasn’t bothered by that either, the folks who laid out the traps were awfully predictable with their placements.

Today he’d gotten into a fight with some jerks that had been picking on the quiet kids in class. Sure Shino sometimes had something slick to say about him but that weird Hyuga girl was always nice and the two of them never really picked on him, so he didn’t mind sticking up for them. Besides anyone who picked on any of his classmates usually picked on him too and Iruka was more lenient on him for getting into fights if he was defending others. Well, the bullies stopped picking on Shino and Hinata and kicked his tail in spite of his best efforts. Currently a black eye and a bruised cheek on the other side of his face were somewhat hampering his vision, but not to the point that he didn’t feel safe in the woods.

Or so he thought.

An unseen snare looped around his ankle and snatched him up into the air before he could react. On the way up the back of his head smacked against the solid side of the massive oak that the snare was attached to. His skull hit that tree hard.

Much, much later Naruto regained consciousness. His throat burned with thirst and his entire head throbbed. He looked around blearily with his current good eye and saw nothing but the tree that hit him and blood spotting the ground under him. His snared foot felt funny and his hip hurt from the way his other leg dangled. Naruto tried to bend upwards to free himself but moving caused him to black out for a few seconds. With no other options the boy cried out and hoped that someone would find him.

When Naruto woke up again it was dark and some kind of animal was licking his face. In the moonlight he could just make out the shape of a fox. The wounded boy gulped nervously at the critter as he realized that it was probably big enough to wreck him in his state. He really hoped that it wasn’t hungry. Instead of taking a chunk out of him, the little beast’s glowing green eyes seemed to watch him intently for awhile. 

Then it left. 

Eventually it came back with other foxes and even what looked like older kits. All of them sniffed his hands and licked his hot throbbing face. There wasn’t much Naruto could do about it without nearly passing out and his growing headache stopped him from coming up with any alternatives. Eventually the sun rose and the foxes dispersed, all except for one. The boy didn’t know if it was the same fox that first found him or not but in the better light he noticed that it’s fur was rather dark and that it had four tails. It yawned and then went ridged, its triangular ears flicked around listening for something before it parted its jaws.

_ Be still. Be quiet. Play dead. _ It seemed to say. The fox’s voice low and whispery, though Naruto’s thoughts were muddy from his head injury and being strung up by his ankle there was something urgent in it. Besides he was too weak to really do anything useful to defend himself. The wounded child obeyed and did a lovely impression of a corpse.

“--So I told the man, ‘No thanks, I have a cat and I don’t need any more’ and he was like--Oh shit is that a kid?!” Somewhere out of sight a man’s voice approached. Naruto didn’t react to the large rough hands moving over his body. “Shit, man, this is bad!”

Another male voice made itself known. “Hey dude, isn’t the the fox brat?” 

The hands pulled away sharply and the first man answered his companion. “Holy shit it is! ... dude that is so much worse!”

“Why bro? Doesn’t everyone want this kid dead anyway?” Unseen, tears stung at the corner of Naruto’s eyes.

“Yeah, but the brat’s under the Hokage’s protection! I don’t wanna be killed!” The first man was close to panicking. Naruto heard the sound of boots pacing back and forth in the leaf litter.

“Dude chill,” The second man attempted to calm his friend. “Look at the brat, he’s obviously been here for awhile ok? If the ANBU knew he was out here this place would be swarming with emok? I say we cut ‘im down and leave ‘im here for the animals. We go back to the pub, drink till our guts are ready to burst and pretend that this never happened.”

“Good idea bro.” 

Very suddenly Naruto found himself dropping on his head. Even more suddenly the world went black.


	2. UnderEarth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vixen returns and takes Naruto to the home of fox spirits.

As soon as the humans left out of earshot the four tailed fox crawled out from under a bush. The canine sniffed the boy’s body curiously and licks the crusted blood from his mostly healed wounds. She whines and spares a good look at her surroundings. Detecting no peering eyes, the fox backflipped and when she again touched the ground she’d grown to the size of a wild ass.

Tenderly the dark furred vixen scooped the unconscious child onto her back. With a quick glance over her shoulder the kitsune trotted off into the deeper woods. She moved swiftly and silently around traps that the humans set up to stop intruding humans. 

She continued onward under the shadows of dead trees into forests that normal beasts could not enter. Curious glowing eyes peered down from the forest canopy. The black underbrush a twitter with the voices of spirits. The vixen ignored all as she carried on homeward bound towards the great glittering lake.

Eventually along the shore of the lake, she came to a big old oak tree with raised up roots and surrounded by a ring of large mushroom caps. It wasn’t the oldest tree in this ancient forest and it was far from the heart of these deep dark woods, but it was probably the most powerful. Insectile eyes peered from the bark as the vixen stepped into the fungal ring. The tree’s spirit emerged from the weathered bark making rustling creaking sounds in happy greeting. The fox let the aged oak spirit run its gnarled hands over her head and face before she dumped the injured child from her back. The kodama returned into its tree while the vixen returned to her normal size.

The four tailed fox pushed aside the moss covering the entrance of her burrow. Once satisfied that the way was clear the vixen buried her sharp teeth in the fuzzy collar of the boy’s jacket dragged him down into the earth. Deep and deeper into the earth under the earth.


End file.
